Chasing Relentlessly
by NeonStrom
Summary: We all have secrets, some worse then others. But what about those who's secrets aren't their's to bare, then what? Toni and Demalice certainly don't what to find out, after all they run for so long why stop? But when Demalice meets someones who can break her walls without even trying, will she drag the foul mouth Toni into staying? Or will the past start catching up with them?


**_Author's note: So in a burst of creative laziness (excuse for not updating my other stories) I, NeonStrom, adopted the story Chasing Relentlessly from Lorella Moon. I might have down played her OC Demalice because I really don't like writing Mary Sue's unless i'm making fun of a show, and frankly I can and will never do that to Fairy Tail. So now Demalice has some kind of magic like Memory-Make but just a bit less powerful. So if anyone reads this and has any suggestion, please PM me._**

**_I don't own Fairy Tail._**

* * *

_The darkness. Now only it and the dreariness of an cold and empty silence dared even the smallest of welcoming now as she ran deeper and further into its already cruel and disheartening grasp. It taunted her, with both the whispers and blood-chilling screams she had once caused with a sadistic pleasure now the mere remembrance ripped her up inside. Only the echoing sound of her labored breathing and heavy footfalls managed to somehow fill it, as she manage to sluggishly dodge one of the low hanging branches of the dense and darken forest. It was coming, oh god, catching up with her even. After everything she had been tricked and manipulated into doing, maybe it should, but she was oh so selfish in her desire to live._

The sky's nature blue hue was clouded by the dull somer gray clouds of a coming storm, like her mood souring quickly. Burnt orange eyes stared on with some interest, watching the thickening rolling clouds spark with the electrifying forewarning of a dangerous thunderstorm. To her, watch the subtle changes in the weather was hundreds time much more interesting than whatever was happening beyond her maple wood desk. The girl, with midnight colored hair wrapped up in a tight ponytail, sighed. It had been a rather slow day, as uncaring teachers droned on about dull and important lessons, and the way the irritatingly rich classmates plainly refused to shut the hell up, they had managed noticed to. She tilted her head to catch a glance at that hellish clock at the front of the room, who she swore made time go slower just to spite her, only ten blasted minutes had past since this horrid class had started, she inwardly groaned. Unknowingly beginning to tap her pen to the tempo of that dreadful thing.

It felt like seconds after when she could feel the same glaring eyes she had felt ever since she had been forced to enroll here, wondering now what she had done. It didn't take long until one of her utterly wonderful classmates marched up to the girl's isolated desk by the window and whined out in a high pitchy voice. " Takahashi, why must I interrupted my very important conversation to tell you to stop that insufferable tapping?"

"Might be because you're the only one who care enough." She countered, not in the mood for anything that narcissist brunette bimbo had to say today. She glanced down at pen, and stopped the tapping for only a moment before resuming louder than ever. . Tap.

She could feel unreasonable female anger in that irrational bimbo just boil just to its peak, and might have just decide to hell with it and pushed her off. She with a ghost smirk turned childishly stuck out her tongue at the annoying girl.

There was a seeming invisible and sudden breeze as the girl stepped toward her with eyes flashing and a scowl that made her pretty face less then so. The annoying girl, who name was something along line of Bambi or something, stomped her foot and tried to slap the girl with her perfectly manicured hand that was until she pointed out something rather crucial Bambi had forgotten, "You know that the teacher is watching your little tantrum, right?"

"Indeed I am, Miss Doll, now come up to my desk for your suspension, and apologize to Demalice."

Demalice smirked, as she waited for those sweet words to roll of her unwilling tongue. Bambi stomped in her four inch high to toward the teacher, before toward turns her with a deadly glare and she growled out, " Sorry."

With a satisfied smile and one more glance at the ticking clock she turned back towards watching the storm, only an hour left of pure boredom with random bouts of self entertain.

Now after a another dreaded day at that hell hole, a wide smile lit up her face as she packed up her things and made her way toward the door. It wasn't surprising when she found the terrible Bambi waiting outside for her with a group of the same shallow and spoiled rotten girls she hung out with, in fact it was rather cliche but she couldn't expect anything better from her. She rolled her golden eyes and sighed, wondering if the girl spend all her time watching overrated high school movies before muttering an," Move."

As expected the girls who she dubbed "The Drones" by the fact that they did whatever Queen Bee Bambi wanted, in fact did not move and stood their ground. Bambi smirked ever so evilly with her cherry pink lips, as she made her way toward the Demalice, "You shouldn't have tested me, freak, now-" She paused for dramatic effect, lifting Demalice head to meet her violent gaze "I'm going to make you truly regret it."

Demalice sigh, wondering why of all the mages in Fiore did she end up with hero of all people, as she knocked the hotel room 158. She was only meet with the lazy grumble of her teammate telling her that she didn't want fucking room service, she shook her head trying to hide a smile before yelling out something she knew would get her teammate up and running. "All you can eat buffet, only a hundred jewel!"

She took a step to the side, not wanting to get run over. She counted down

5

.

.

.

4

.

.

.

3

.

.

.

2

.

.

.

1

The plain white hotel room door was nearly thrown off its hinges by a nineteen year old who was starving. The girl was rather pretty, with a violet hair that shimmered all hue of purple in the summer sun and bright green eyes. Of course, she looked undoubtable just a tiny bit wild with her hair a mess and a soul crunching glare as she growled out, "Food."

The atmosphere around them tense and boiled as the stare-down started, scaring away the other guest returning to their rooms. It wasn't until Demalice threw a bag of Vanilla-bean scone at it, that she returned to Toni, the foul mouth teammate who was alway hungry.

"What the hell do you want now, you should be doing your part of the job?" She asked between mouthful.

Demalice smiled sheepishly, hoping, praying, that she wouldn't just kill her before hearing her out. "I might have screwed up the mission, just a little bit."

There was a long drawn out silence as she processed the information, and frankly that scared Demalice more than Toni cursing her out. "How the fucking hell did you fuck up this bullshit job, Dema?!"

Toni only raises an eyebrow figuring that an explanation on why she might not be getting paid half of an fifty thousand jewel reward for the amazingly simple body guarding job of one Nori Lane, might just tell her how to fix it.


End file.
